Piranha (Earth-616)
, Men-Fish | Relatives = Dr. Lemuel Dorcas (Creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bikini Atoll; North Atlantic Ocean; Atlantis | Gender = Female | Height = 6' 3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh, Sharp teeth, Claws, Red Scales | Citizenship = Fish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Men-Fish. Mutated fish; later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = North Atlantic undersea laboratory | Creators = Marv Wolfman; George Tuska; Vince Colletta | First = Sub-Mariner #70 | Death = Marvel Zombies 4 #1 | HistoryText = The Piranha was a normal piranha fish mutated by radiation into a semi-humanoid being with human intelligence. The Piranha had superhuman strength, teeth that were strong and sharp enough to penetrate the Sub-Mariner's skin, and the power to command other fish telepathically. The Piranha was created as a result of the experiments of Dr. Lemuel Dorcas, having been exposed to remaining radiation from Dorcas's previous work. After devouring Dorcas's deceased assistants and evolving from a normal fish into a humanoid fish, he ordered other fish into the radiation, creating more Men-Fish. Piranha and his Men-Fish traveled to Hydro-Base in the hopes of researching more of Dorcas' work there. They followed Namor and attacked him. During the fight, Piranha was wounded, and his blood attracted his piranhas, which turned on him and devoured him. These piranhas who ate the original Piranha evolved into identical versions of the original, eventually numbering in the hundreds. They later captured Namor and the Thing, forcing them to fight to the death. The two combatants instead managed to crush the underwater stadium they fought in and crushed all the Piranhas. The original Piranha eventually regenerated, and joined the team Deep Six while Attuma had seized the throne of Atlantis. Deep Six defended Attuma's throne from the invading Prince Namor and the Defenders twice, but lost to the Defenders the second time After escaping A.R.M.O.R.'s headquarters, the zombie Deadpool's head was teleported to the bottom of the ocean along with the Zombie. The Deadpool head infected Piranha and all of the Men-Fish with the zombie plague. When the Men-Fish attacked a cruise ship, the new Midnight Sons arrived and destroyed them. As the Midnight Sons explored the ship, the now zombified Piranha attacked them and was presumably killed. | Powers = Regeneration: Piranha can regenerate from damage, though exceedingly slowly, it is unknown if second generation Piranha possess this ability. Telepathy: Piranha can telepathically control fish and sharks, but it is unknown if he can control any other forms of life. His control is not unlimited, as he was unable to stop a school of blood-maddened piranha from devouring him Teeth and Claws: Piranha has exceedingly sharp teeth and claws, and has a sleeping venom which can be exuded from those claws. Superhuman Strength: Piranha is stronger than normal humans. The original Piranha is able to go toe-to-toe with Namor, but the "second generation" Piranhas are only able to overpower Namor with a 40:1 advantage, so the second generation seems much weaker, though still very powerful. Superhuman Speed: Piranha is exceedingly fast, able to keep up with the Sub-Mariner when swimming. | Abilities = During his creation/evolution, Piranha absorbed intelligence by devouring Dr. Dorcas' assistant's remains | Strength = | Weaknesses = Piranha is an underwater creature, though he has appeared above water, he has done so only briefly, and it is not known if he can breathe out of water | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Piranha appear male, but are shown to be females that reproduce by parthenogenesis. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Piranha at marvunapp.com }} Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Doctor Dorcas Experiment Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Infected by the Hunger Virus Category:Cannibals Category:Fish Category:Men-Fish Category:Telepaths Category:Strength Class 15